Being a fly on the wall
by Mister Jackkkk
Summary: Well the title has nothing to do with the story really. *shrugs* it's a crack, romance with whatever pairs you want!


**I have some new styles of writing (Yes I know, I changed again!), Bold are Author Notes, **Normal font will be the story, and Italics will be dreams, memories, and things like that. **I would like to think that this would be a very humorous 'love fic'. **  
**872 words.** **Pleas enjoy the story!  
Love Me!  
**

_It's three weeks into school and the third music room is un-occupied for the exception of Tamaki Suou, playing a pleasant tune on the piano, not knowing that Nekozawa is behind him listening, the King of the black magic club drapes his arms over the King of the host clubs shoulders and whispers in his ear as the other continues to play like there was no interruption, Tamaki leans into Nekozawa's touch and whisper, a small blush flittering over his cheeks and Nekozawa licks and bites Tamaki's neck tenderly, before turning the boy around. Nekozawa then licks his own lips and leans in close…_

Tamaki gasps and opens his eyes, but instead of seeing Nekozawa standing over him, his guests stood, blushing, faces frozen with silent screams. The King of the host club sits up and blinks.

'My beautiful princesses, I apologize, I seemed to have drifted off.' The girls' sigh, those hearts that seem to appear from nowhere dancing above their heads.

'We forgive you Tamaki-senpai!' they cluck in chorus.

Kyouya straightens his already perfectly arranged glasses and writes down some more notes in that 'heavy' pad of his.

'It is time to pack up I'm afraid' said the Shadow King, and the few fans he does have sighed, those mysterious hearts flowing out of their heads also and the princesses exit, chattering about their favorite hosts. The Natural Host stood up to the Shadow King curiously,

'Kyouya-senpai, why did we close up early?' the Shadow King straightens his already perfectly arranged glasses again.

'That is my business Haruhi, unless you wish to make your contract last longer I suggest you don't question my authorities.' With the last words he smiled in the way that earned him the name 'Shadow King', making Haruhi look un-impressed.

'I don't recall having a say in the contract in the first place.' But the Shadow King seemed to not have heard her complaints, for he turned to Tamaki.

'Father,' he started, 'you seem… distracted, as of late.' Tamaki with his dramatic conduct, threw out his arms,

'What ever do you mean Mother?' Kyouya frowned dangerously, allowing a shiver to match the ones Nekozawa sends up the Lord of the host club's spine. The twins giggle like high school girls and whisper to each other, matching malevolence grins plastered to their faces.

'It looks like 'Father' isn't going to get any tonight!' Again, Kyouya didn't seem to have noticed anything been said.

'Tamaki,' the twins hold each other in anticipation for what happens next. The Shadow King than began to pack away his own things, as if forgetting he was supposed to say something, after he made sure that all of his belongings were perfectly set in his briefcase he turned to Tamaki. 'Tamaki,' he said again with a smile on his face. 'you can clean up on your own today.' Kyouya left the room, whoops and cheers chorused from the twins as they exited also.

'But, but, but! Mother!' he then turned to Haruhi, who packed up her own things and then turned away. 'Daughter! Would you leave your Father to do all the work all by himself?'

'You really should stop calling yourself "Father", you're really unfit for one.' Believing that was it she followed after the others.

'Good luck Tama-chaaaaaan!' called Hunny as Mori picked him up, who looked un-interested but nodded anyway.

Looking defeated Tamaki began to clean, on his own, not having a clue where anything went, why would The Lord have to?

A chuckling echoed around the room, Tamaki felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, standing up quickly, he turned to see Nekozawa, who waved as if they were good friends.

'Ne, Ne, Ne-'

'-ko, zaw, a' the other smirked from under those dark clothes. Tamaki shivered, regained his balance.

'Wha… What are you doing here?' trying to act as if the Leader of the Black Magic Club didn't bother him at all.

'I should ask you the same thing,' he takes a step. 'Why is it that the Lord is here, all. By. His. Lonesome.' He took steps for each word, making Tamaki sniff and back up into his piano.

'eh-' started Tamaki, who turned slightly see what was obstructing his exit, even though the exit is indeed on the other side of the room.

'Tama.' The boy turned to see Nekozawa standing over him, he would have screamed if the dream he had earlier hadn't jumped into his head. Tamaki blushes and bows his head slightly another gasp escapes his lips, making Nekozawa look at him oddly. 'Tamaki… what are you thinking? I was hoping to see your face in fear… but this face has no fear what-so-ever, how boring.' Tamaki's face deepens in colour, bowing his head even more.

'Perhaps,' continued the dark one. 'You have passed out?' He then puts a hand on Tamaki's chest, pushing the purple eyed boy up to see his embarrassed face, making the other even more confused.

'Tamaki… Are you… blushing?' he leans his face in close, Tamaki bites his lip, Nekozawa blinks a few times, still confused, but then a smirk spread across his face. Now fearing for his life, Tamaki gripped the piano.

**Any ideas for what happens next:P Tell me what you wanna see happen! And pairings, straight gay, lesbian, what ever you want! Since this is an apology fic for those who are waiting on the other fics I'm writing. **


End file.
